1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-resonant circuit arrangement for an antenna wiring system, having at least two electrical components, namely a choke and at least one capacitor, which is particularly suitable for being installed in motor vehicles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Wires for heating rear windows of modern motor vehicles are quite often simultaneously used as an antenna for receiving high-frequency signals. So that switch-on pulses of the rear window heater, for example, do not interfere with the received signals, chokes or inductors of appropriate inductivity and capacitors are often installed in the leads. As a rule, such chokes and capacitors must be protected from external effects in order to prevent damage, or they must be provided with electrical insulation.
In known arrangements, the chokes and capacitors are enclosed in a heat-shrinkable sleeve, or are embedded in a synthetic resin material, as a protection against their surroundings. Furthermore, constructions are also common, wherein the choke has been placed in a housing.
An anti-resonant circuit arrangement is shown in EP 355 424 A2, wherein the associated electrical components are mounted on a printed circuit board. This arrangement has the disadvantage, inter alia, that it is comparatively delicate and can be easily damaged in the course of further production steps, for example.
An anti-resonant circuit arrangement is known from JP 2000 013166 A2, wherein a choke and two capacitors have been placed into a housing. Such an anti-resonant circuit arrangement is relatively costly to produce.
The embodiments of anti-resonant circuit arrangements with a choke and a capacitor so far known, in particular those which are employed in motor vehicles, inter alia have the disadvantage that they are comparatively costly to produce or mount, or that their mechanical structure, or the electrical contact elements, are susceptible to external interference.